Circonstances incertaines
by Megan Swan
Summary: Larry part dans l'espace pour réaliser un rêve d'enfant, mais à son retour, certaines choses ont changées.
1. Chapitre 1: Le départ

J'ai vu cet épisode sur ce même site en anglais. Je l'ai lu tout de suite. C'est un super épisode que j'ai adorer et j'ai voulu le mettre en français pour que d'autres personnes puisse le lire.

Rien n'est à moi. La série appartient au producteurs.

Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait. Cela me fera très plaisir. Merci.

_Observation des étoiles_

Ils étaient là sur la couverture de pique-nique, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Le velours bleu foncé était parsemée de petits points scintillants de lumière, chaque étoile a à un moment ou partie de sa vie mystique. Megan a bougé un peu plus proche de Larry.

"Sur la dix-huitième, nous serons en droit par cette étoile pendant environ quatorze secondes, lui dit-il, en roulant sur le côté pour le visage.

«Je crois que je vais avoir pour obtenir un télescope puis, murmurait-elle avec un sourire de jeune fille.

«Je suis sûr que je pouvais en tirer quelque chose avec le télescope à Cal-SCI," Larry réfutée.

«Merci, mais je pense que je veux voir par moi-même dans ma chambre, at-elle répliqué, clignotant lui un sourire. Sans un mot, ils se pencha en avant et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

«Est-ce vrai?" Larry a demandé après leur séparation.

"Ouais, murmurait-elle le dos, l'embrassant à nouveau.

"Hé, j'ai une idée, at-elle dit à l'oreille, sa main avec son laçage.

"Vraiment?" Larry a répondu, la regardant avec curiosité.

«Allons, dit-elle en le tirant en place. Il était debout et Megan a pris la couverture à l'intérieur. Larry suivi après elle, se grattant la tête nerveusement. Elle se tourna vers le visage, laisser tomber le matelas au sol.

"Asseyez-vous. Je serai bientôt de retour », Megan commandé, Larry donner un coup de pouce vers le canapé. Larry marchait quitter la salle. Avec un soupir, il se pencha en arrière et frappa son doigt sur ses genoux. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Megan a été la planification et les poils sur le dos de son cou se leva comme il entendit des pas de revenir vers la salle de séjour.

"Salut", Megan appelée coquette, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte que dans son soutien-gorge et sous-vêtements.

"Oh ... oh my," Larry s'écria, en sautant légèrement vers l'arrière à la vue.

Megan a franchi le seuil et a glissé vers le bas sur le canapé à côté de lui. Ses lèvres brossé le long de son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'oreille.

"Que pensez-vous? Elle ronronne, une main se déplaçant sur les boutons de sa chemise, lentement défaire les boutons.

"It's ... nice," Larry réussi à Squeak, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Il ne savait pas que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Était-il prêt pour cela?

"Relax" Elle roucoule, la mise baisers légers le long de sa ligne de la mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteint ses lèvres. Lentement, elle a manœuvré corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui chevauchants. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitté la sienne et elle pressa son corps contre lui. Trembling, Larry enveloppé ses mains autour de sa taille, en lui rendant ses baisers.

«Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça?" Larry demanda à reprendre son souffle.

"Et vous?-Elle répliqué, en continuant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

«Je ...." Larry s'éteignit. Sa tête a heurté l'arrière du fauteuil, alors qu'il tentait de penser que ce travers.

Il serait de prendre leur relation à un nouveau niveau, un niveau qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'il pouvait gérer. Mais là encore, il ne saurait pas si il n'a pas essayé. En ouvrant les yeux, il fit un signe à elle et se mit à courir sa main sur sa peau nue. Elle défit le dernier bouton et il commença à hausser à partir du matériau. Le profileur du FBI se pencha en arrière pour prendre dans sa poitrine nue. Souriante, elle passa une main sur sa poitrine, laissant ses doigts se promener paresseusement vers son pantalon. Par un instinct primal, Larry a couchée sur le canapé, les mains juste au-dessus de ses épaules.

"Tu es plus beau que ..." Il s'éteignit.

"Que quoi? Dit-elle, sa respiration devient superficielle avec l'excitation.

"Que l'univers tout entier», répondit-il l'embrasser tendrement. Elle a rigolé sous lui, les bras qui serpente derrière elle, décroisait son soutien-gorge. Lentement, elle a glissé de son corps, le laisser tomber au sol. Larry frémit à la vue de ses seins exposés. Ses mains lentement déplacé vers le bas de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reposaient encore sur son pantalon. Sans un mot elle défit le bouton et fermeture éclair, les poussant vers ses chevilles.

"Tu es gentil, dit-elle ronronne comme elle se sentait le pousser contre elle.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, avec plus de passion pour le moment. Armes de Megan s'enrouler autour du cou de Larry comme il a glissé ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes. C'était à son tour à trembler comme elle sentit son corps exposé devant lui. Il respira fortement que ses yeux erraient sur son corps. Les mains tremblantes, il ôta ses boxeurs et entra lentement dans son corps. Larry se déplaçaient lentement, délicatement, comme ils faisaient l'amour pour la première fois. Ses lèvres serrées baisers ferme contre son cou, comme ils ont déménagé à l'unisson.

«C'était incroyable», soupira-t-Megan, alors qu'elle mettait la couverture autour de leur corps.

"Oui ... oui il était», Larry convenu, tirant ses proches et lui baisant la joue.

Ils s'endormirent comme cela, les membres enchevêtrés sous la couverture. Megan a été le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin que le soleil est venu entrait par la fenêtre. Elle gémit et a essayé de rouler, que de se trouver d'atterrissage sur le sol.

"Oh mon Dieu! Êtes-vous bien? "Larry demandé, assis en place dès que son corps touché le sol.

"Yeah ... I'm OK», elle lui assurait, en lui donnant un sourire.

«Je vais aller se rhabiller, ajoutait-elle en l'embrassant sur la bouche comme elle rassembla ses vêtements de la veille. Larry se redressa et tira son retour sur les boxeurs. Il shimmied dans son pantalon et a boutonner sa chemise quand Megan revint dans la pièce.

"Shall we go out for breakfast?-Elle demandé.

"Bien sûr, dit-il, se sentant très heureux. Elle saisit les clefs et a dirigé le moyen de sortir de l'appartement.

«Je vais te manquer", Megan murmura-t-elle remue son café.

«Ce n'est que six mois. Et vous savez que pendant que je suis parti, mon coeur appartient t vous, "Larry promis, posant sa main sur la sienne sur la table.

«Je sais qu'il fait, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Deux semaines plus tard Megan tiré dans le stationnement, la voiture en tirant Don's juste à côté. Ils ont été voir Larry off. Elle l'avait déposé plus tôt et était allé chercher tout le monde. Charlie sortit de la voiture de son frère, suivie par Amita et Alan.

"Tu es prêt à dire au revoir?" Megan demanda Amita et Charlie.

«Je ne sais pas," Charlie murmuré. Il se sentait comme il perdait son meilleur ami.

Eh bien allons, nous ne voulons pas le rater », dit Donald, en battant son frère sur l'épaule et le pilotage lui vers l'entrée. Ils traversèrent de déminage et ont été escortés vers la plateforme de lancement. Larry et trois autres astronautes attendaient de monter à bord de la fusée. Megan se précipita vers lui, pratiquement, se jetant sur lui.

«Tu reviens, tu entends, at-elle ordonné, embrassant fermement sur les lèvres.

"Pas de soucis. Il suffit de regarder pour nous sur la dix-huitième, "Larry murmura, en lui serrant la main pour le rassurer. Megan essuya une larme que Charlie s'approcha de son collègue et mentor de quinze ans.

"Il va être vraiment ennuyeux autour de Cal-Sci, sans vous, dit Charlie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Ce qu'il essaie de dire, c'est que nous allons vous manquer et à mieux de revenir», Amita traduite, Larry donnant une accolade.

"Amusez-vous là-haut, ça va», dit Donald, le professeur de physique des gifles à l'épaule.

"Merci à tous pour vous veut du bien. Vous serez tous dans mes pensées et il n'est que six mois ", dit-il, en donnant à chacun d'eux un câlin à son tour.

«Vous avez à me dire à propos de tout me manque, dit-il ostensiblement à Charlie.

«Ouais ... Bien sûr, dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

"Hé, me ramener quelques photos du tueur," Megan appelé comme les gardes de sécurité s'avança, signalant que les invités ont dû quitter si le personnel pouvait bord de la navette.

«Absolument», Larry promis, embrassant aussi rapidement qu'il a suivi les trois autres à bord. Don a conduit sa famille et ses amis de retour sur le terrain de stationnement.

"Il va revenir avant que nous la connaissons", a assuré le groupe.

«Ouais ... eh bien vous n'avez pas de voir votre mec Voyage à l'espace", a déclaré Megan comme elles se sont rendues dans leurs directions distinctes.


	2. Chapitre 2: Oeil au Télescope

La série N'est toujours pas à moi.

* * *

_Eye to the Telescope_

Megan Dans son Roulé allumé incapable de dormir. Aujourd'hui, c'était la dix-huitième et son estomac etait en nœuds. Elle SAVAIT que Larry ne Serait pas capable de la voir mais de toute Façon je me sentais vraiment magique. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Toute l'équipe une remarque un changement Dans son comportement. Elle n'aimait pas l'ADMETTRE mais elle n'était pas elle-même curieux, d'habitude. Avec un soupir Megan regardà L'Heure et gémit. N'est ce Qu'à 4h12, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

"Larry Que fais-tu pour moi?" Elle a appelé à la salle silencieuse.

Se démissionnaire au fait Qu'elle n'allait pas me rendormir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. ELLE SE tournois Sur l'eau, préposé Qu'il Puisse se réchauffer. Megan est monté à l'intérieur et laisser l'eau chaude une battu sur son cou et le dos, soulager la tension Qui Avait commencer à construire à partir de la veille Dans l'anticipation. Elle est restée sous la douche Jusqu'à ce que l'Eau à commence à se refroidir avant de sortir, enveloppe Une serviette autour de son corps. Au moins maintenant, elle était propre et rajeunie. Elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour Préparer un grand pot de café. Au moment Où elle s'assit avec un bol de céréales chaudes du téléphone sur le mur sonna bruyamment.

"Bonjour?" Elle parlait, en étouffant un bâillement.

"Megan, c'est David," David répondit l'.

"Salut David. Que se passe-t-elle demandé.

«Nous avons un gars ici et nous avons Besoin de votre» expertise, at-il expliqué rapidement.

"Soyez-y dès que je le puis, répondit l'senti coup-elle, et al raccroche. Elle contemple son petit-déjeuner et tout à Que son appétit Avait disparu par la fenêtre. Avec un soupir, elle avait pratique le dumping des denrées alimentaires et verse le café Dans une tasse Voyage.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle a tiré Dans le stationnement du FBI et un sautoir Dans l'ascenseur. Dans tout marchait Elle Comme Charlie et Amita sortaient du bureau de Don. Elle fit signe à la paire Sur leur passage.

"So what's the deal avec ce gars-t-elle destinataire souhaité à ses collègues, en voyant l'Homme à la caméra de la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Attrape pendentif Qu'il essayait de fuir au Canada. IL a voulu Dans plusieurs Etats,

"Avis de recherche pour quoi faire?" Megan conquis. ILS ÉTAIENT très à l'Écart propos de l'info en elle Voulait venir.

«Assassiner, vol à main armée, incendie volontaire," Don répondu.

"Alors, pourquoi est-il notre problème?"

"Il a abattu deux agents Fédéraux à la frontière Canada», David répondit l'solennellement.

"Gotcha", Megan hoche la tête.

"Quelles ÉTAIENT Donc, Charlie et Amita fais ici?" Elle S'est interrogée de don.

«Oh, ils travaillent à essayer de voir pourquoi il fuyait. Une équation ou un algorithme, "Don repondu Avec un hochement de tête Clueless.

Avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire, Megan se dirigea vers son bureau. Tout le monde agissait vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être c'est le fait Qu'elle courait un environ trois heures de sommeil et deux tasses de café.

"Megan, la« Voix de Colby infiltré ses pensées Caféine Fou.

«Hein? Répondit l'-elle en le Regardant avec lassitude.

«Pouvez-vous répertoire Vérifier fils? Voir si nous Pouvons Trouver un contact au Canada Qu'il aurait pu savoir oü il se trouve? "IL A DEMANDÉ Et elle inclina la tête.

Le jour trainé par et Megan etait en train de perdre l'accent sur son travail. Elle avait Besoin de nourriture, mais elle n'avait pas de réel désir de manger. En fait elle se sentait si elle avait Une autre gorgée de café, malade Serait elle, mais si elle mangeait tout ce Qu'elle serais malade aussi.

"Megan Pourquoi ne pas aller chez toi. Tu as l'air terrible," Don commenté.

"Non, je vais bien, at-elle proteste.

"Avez-vous jamais mangé aujourd'hui?" A DEMANDÉ-il. Elle détourna son égard et il Poussa un soupir.

"Megan, Quelque chose à manger et rentrer chez eux, at-il répéte.

"C'est l'ordre de l'ONU, at-il ajouté. Elle fixa sur lui, mais un manteau fils et obtenu les clés et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

"What's up avec elle?" David A DEMANDÉ à l'oreille une fois, elle nous hors de Portée de voix.

"Probablement manque Larry ou Quelque chose. Meme si elle a Été ressemblant elle descend avec Quelque chose Ces temps derniers," Don murmure.

Megan monte dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'épicerie. Elle avait Besoin de s'approvisionner en lait et le pain De toute façon. Elle a parcouru les îles, secouant la boîte de mélange au fromage occasionnels ou brownies Dans la charrette. Elle a obtenu à la section de boucher et prés feinta. L'odeur de la viande de boeuf et d'autres lui fait sentir un malaise de l'ONU. Elle a RAPIDEMENT Dépassé par l'article LA et dirige le contrôle de soi par ligne.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle etait conduite à la maison avec toutes les intentions d'aller juste pour dormir. Elle avait Besoin de dormir un peu pour Qu'elle Puisse être éveillé et cohérent Suffisamment pour voir le vaisseau spatial. Elle jeta Les Deux sacs d'épicerie sur le comptoir avec ses clés et SE Laissa tomber sur le divan. Dès que sa tete a frappé l'oreiller, elle dormait. L'horloge sur son manteau frappé six heures et demie et elle tir debout. Son coeur battait à partir du son surprenante. Elle ferma les yeux pour Rendre la salle s'arrêtent de tourner. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle a Été touchée à la très Soudaine bien distinctes et très envie de vomir. ELLE SE précipitations aux toilettes juste à temps.

"Dieu est qui» dégoûtant, murmurait-elle à elle-même après Qu'elle Avait brossé ses dents et rincer la bouche.

Convient tél Qu'elle ne va pas être rasant les toilettes dans Â Un nouveau Avenir proche, elle a Dirigé pour la cuisine et décompressé l'épicerie. Elle a ouvert un paquet de fromage et l'odeur lui Prendre Profondément bon respirer. La première pensée Qui frangit Dans sa tête, un effrayant de l'ONU.

«Je ne peux pas être, murmurait-elle. Elle a mis le fromage vers le bas et revient de nouveau à la salle de bains. Elle fouilla Dans l'armoire à pharmacie en attendant de trouver un test de grossesse. Ses mains tremblaient Comme elle ouvrit la boîte et en tira le test. Elle ferma les yeux, elle Comme l'a administrée. Elle a soigneusement lavé les mains ensuite et se mit à marcher Dans le petit espace, attendant anxieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps et Sont emparées de l'essai. Sa bouche bée devant le résultat. Elle a dit Qu'elle Était enceinte.

«Il doit y Avoir Une erreur", elle balbutiait-elle. ELLE SE précipitations hors de la petite salle et saisit ses clés de voiture Une fois de plus. Elle se dirigea vers la pharmacie et j'ai acheté Plusieurs marques Différentes épreuves de.

«S'ils disent tous la même résultat, alors, Il doit être vrai. Mais si elles ne pas sont ... alors je devrais voir un médecin »

, elle se donnait un Laïos sur le chemin du retour.

»Positive", murmurait-elle pour la cinquième fois cette nuit. Ils avaient tous positifs Été ... Ce qui signifié Qu'elle Était effectivement enceinte. Son esprit revint aux Veille gauche Larry. Il avait un été mois déjà. Serait-elle vraiment que quatre semaines de grossesse?

"Calmez-vous, Megan. Ce N'est pas mauvaise si une chose. Sure Larry Dans L'Espace et N'a aucune idée Qu'il va être père mais il Pourrait être pire», elle se console Comme Elle sortit de la Salle de bains et téléphone cellulaire fils se mit à biper bruyamment. elle a renversé l'ouvrir pour trouver le message Qu'elle Avait programmée Dans quelques jours auparavant. Montre 'Dit il de Larry. ENFILE elle a un sourire et un pneu Le bouchon d'objectif au large de la grand télescope. Larry L'Avait Aidee à Mettre à la place exacte Qu'il Devrait être trouvées pour le voir. Elle tira Une chaise et al obtenu l'AISE. Elle regardait les secondes s'égrènent sur Montre SA Jusqu'à ce Qu'elle Était exactement 8h42.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Megan s'écria à vide l'appartement. Il existe dans les étoiles est le Navire. Elle ne pouvait le voir si bien Qu'il était incroyable. Elle jurer Pourrait voyait une circulation Qu'elle l'Intérieur. Il y Avait Une principale qui bouge d'avant en arrière. Larry A ETE en agitant à elle! Elle ne pouvait voir Réellement pourtant en agitant de chez elle. Elle prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de la Eppes.

"Bonjour," Charlie une repondu, agacé Sonnant.

"Charlie ... Agita Larry-moi!" Megan exploser joyeusement.

"On Pourrait Le Voir? Wow ... c'est un enfer d'un télescope, at-il commenté. Il y eut alors un bruit sourd couvrait Qu'il le haut-parleur, sans doute pour Amita indicateur des nouvelles.

"That was so cool!" Soupirait-elle, Comme elle se renversa Dans le fauteuil. Elle avait oublié Qu'elle Était assise Dans une des chaises de cuisine et à faire complètement Basculer vers l'arrière.

"Megan! Are you ok?" Charlie une Demande, le souci résonne Dans sa voix.

"Ouais, je vais bien ... J'ai juste tombé dessus, dit-elle avec un grognement, Comme Sauvegarder Était elle.

"Eh bien, je dois y aller», Murmura-t-Charlie.

"Oh ... ok. Eh bien, je voulais juste vous dire", at-elle dit avant de raccrocher. Elle regardait le ciel étoilé Dans le bonheur. Elle Avait vu des vagues d'elle. IL a Été le plus grand sentiment Qu'elle ait jamais ressenti. C'était Comme si il avait volé une étoile juste pour elle et l'a envoyé brille sur elle.

"Larry Fleinhardt vous avez surement un enfer d'Une Façon d'impressionner une fille, elle cria avec un rire, le menton Dans ses mains.


	3. Chapitre 3: Confidences à Amita

_La série appartient toujours aux producteurs, rien n'est à moi._

_Merci de me laisser des reviews._

_Things Deep Inside_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la 18e et Megan a commencé à contrôler sa maladie matin que, malheureusement, vint à toute heure du jour et de nuit. Fait remarquable, et elle mai ont été le fait que tous ses collègues étaient de sexe masculin, elle a réussi à cacher sa grossesse. Son ventre grandissait rapidement et elle était un peu inquiet à ce sujet. Elle avait un rendez-obstétricien osier cet après-midi pour voir comment le bébé a été progresse. Elle tournait actuellement autour de sa chaise de bureau s'ennuie de son esprit.

"Hey Megan. J'ai besoin que vous allez laisser tomber certaines choses avec Charlie, "Don appelé, jetant un fichier de dossiers de fichiers les plus à elle.

"Bien sûr, Don," elle a répondu et s'est dirigé vers sa voiture. Le disque de plus de Cal SCI a été courte et agréable. Elle avait quelques jouant de la musique instrumentale. Elle avait été informée par plusieurs autres femmes dans la clinique qu'il a aidé apaiser le bébé. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'il a fonctionner, mais elle avait commencé à jouir de la musique de toute façon. Elle se rendait au bureau de Charlie quand elle s'est heurtée à Amita.

"Salut Megan," Amita salué, rabattant une longue mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

"Hey Amita. Est que tu as vu Charlie? J'ai des fichiers pour lui, «l'agent du FBI a informé la jeune femme.

"Ouais, il est dans son bureau. Je viens avec toi si tu veux», Amita offerts. Megan avec les fichiers en face d'elle, attentif à masquer son ventre.

«Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" Amita lâché à mi-chemin du bureau.

"Bien sûr ... qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?" Megan interrogée.

«Est ce que tu est enceinte?

"Quoi?" Megan demandé défensivement.

"Eh bien ... tu tiens ces dossiers en face de ton estomac et ainsi son genre de preuve", Amita répondu en rougissant légèrement.

"Ouais ... Je suis ... trois mois", Megan admis.

«Non pas que Don ou Colby ou David remarqué, dit-elle sombrement.

«Les hommes, Amita ricana.

«Regardez ... pouvez-vous pas parlé pour eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ... pas jusqu'à ce que Larry l'ai ppprit, Megan supplié.

"Whoah ... Attends ... Larry va être papa?" Amita rigolé.

«Ouais. Il l'est. Sera-ce pas là une surprise ", Megan ricanaient.

«Je le dirais. Ici, pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir, Amita désigna un banc.

"Qu'en est-il des fichiers?" Megan contré. Amita les prit et repéré un étudiant en direction de bureau de Charlie.

"Hey Serena. Pouvez-vous donner à ces Professeur Epps? Amita posées.

"Bien sûr Dr Ramanujan," Serena a assuré le jeune professeur, en prenant les dossiers et a poursuivi son chemin.

«Merci».

«Alors avez-vous eu le sentiment ok?" Amita demandé, l'air très heureux d'avoir quelque chose d'autre que les affaires du FBI et en mathématiques d'en parler.

"Eh bien, les nausées matinales est une chienne mais ... je suppose que vous vous y habituer. Le bébé se porte bien, "Megan s'éteignit.

«Cela a été difficile de manger bien. J'ai mal au cœur à peu près n'importe quel viande ou de produit laitier », admet-elle.

«C'est terrible. As-tu demander à ton médecin à ce sujet? "Demanda la jeune femme.

«Non ... je voulais poser aujourd'hui. J'ai rendez-vous dans quarante minutes. Veux-tu venir avec moi? Pour l'entreprise? "Megan offerts.

«Je veux bien. Je pense que Charlie aurait une crise cardiaque si je suis tombée enceinte, at-elle ajouté avec un large sourire.

"Je pense que Don aurait une crise cardiaque aussi. Son petit frère devient un père avant lui. Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas blâmer Charlie. Don a juste pas eu beaucoup de chance. C'est un des dangers de l'emploi. Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance, "Megan rambled.

"Ouais ... Je dirais que tu as beaucoup de chance. Vous avez fait une telle différence dans la vie de Larry, "Amita complimenté.

«Ouais. Je veux dire que je pense que ça prend une personne spéciale pour obtenir Larry. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir. Et mon Dieu, c'est celui romantique. Même quand il a baratinant juste sur sur les systèmes d'étoiles et des supernovae, vous vous sentez comme si vous étiez dans le centre de tout cela. Comme tout cela est une description de vous », soupira-t-Megan heureusement.

«Je te crois sur parole pour cela", Amita remarqué.

«J'espère seulement qu'il ne panique pas trop quand il rentrera. C'est gentil de dire à bondir sur lui six mois après, tu sais », murmura-t-Megan.

"Pas grand-chose que vous puisse faire. Je pense qu'une fois qu'il reçoit le choc, il sera vraiment très heureux »Amita assuré Megan. Cette dernière a vérifié sa montre et a sauté.

«Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Je ne veux pas être en retard, murmurait-elle et traîné Amita avec son retour à la voiture.

"Alors, comment toute cette affaire-vous aller? Ils n'aiment pas coller des choses en vous? Amita demandé, l'embarras évident sur son visage.

«Non ... c'est juste une échographie de routine. Ils versent juste ce gel vraiment froid sur le ventre et le diffuser autour puis utilisez une échographie moniteur pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque du bébé et les signes vitaux et la croissance ", explique Megan comme elle mettre la voiture dans le parc et éteint le moteur. Le couple descendit et lié les bras comme on gravit les escaliers.

"Megan Reeves," l'une des infirmières appelé. Megan et Amita se leva et suivit dans une des salles d'examen.

«Qui est-ce? Son obstétricien demandé alors qu'il marchait dans le cabinet médical.

«Il s'agit d'Amita Ramanujan. C'est une amie à moi de travailler ", Megan répondu.

«Je suis juste part à l'aventure", murmura-t-Catherine.

«C'est toujours bon d'avoir un soutien moral, dit le docteur avec un sourire aimable.

"Cela va être froid», at-il déclaré Megan comme il répandit le gel sur le ventre découvert.

«Suis-je censé être ce gros si tôt?" Dit-elle en se tournant sur la machine à ultrasons.

Eh bien certaines personnes montrent plus que d'autres, répondit-il, comme il a commencé à l'examiner.

«Voilà le cœur du bébé ... battre fort. Et regardez ... il ya un bras et c'est la tête du bébé ", a souligné le médecin.

"C'est génial», Amita respiré.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Megan a souligné une autre ombre sur le moniteur. Le docteur regarda de plus près.

"Cela ressemble à ... un autre rythme cardiaque, at-il admis.

"Excusez-moi? N'avez-vous pas juste un autre rythme cardiaque ... comme dans ... un autre bébé? "Megan râpé.

"J'ai fait ... il semble définitivement comme vous êtes des jumeaux Mme Reeves. Celui-ci semble avoir été de se cacher derrière l'autre bébé depuis quelques mois et vient de décider de faire connaître sa présence, répondit-il, en lui tapotant le bras.

"Oh, génial .... Comme si Larry n'allait pas assez de flip out. Maintenant, il ya deux ans, gémit-elle.

"Hey what's that?" Amita interrogé, en montrant une autre ombre près du bas du premier bébé.

"Intéressant. Il ressemble à un bébé est une fille, at-il murmuré. Sexe n'a pas été généralement évidents si tôt. Il a déménagé l'écran autour de plus sur l'abdomen de Megan pour obtenir une vue du deuxième bébé.

"Et celui-ci ressemble à un garçon. Nous devrons vérifier le mois prochain pour être sûr mais il semble que vous ayez de faux jumeaux, at-il confirmé.

«Merci», murmura Megan et a commencé à essuyer le gel hors de sa peau. Elle a payé ses co payer à la réception et se dirige vers sa voiture en silence.

«Qulque chose ne va pas ? " Amita demandé une fois qu'ils avaient sorti du garage.

«Je ne peux pas croire que je vais avoir deux. Et je ne peux pas croire qu'ils pourraient ne pas détecter le second bébé jusqu'à présent. Je veux dire ne serait pas qu'ils ont entendu deux battements de cœur? "Megan balbutier.

«Je ne suis pas un expert, mais peut-être la position qu'il avait fait battre son cœur en phase avec sa sœur, afin qu'ils ne pouvaient pas détecter plus d'un», Amita suggéré.

"Peut-être. It's just a beaucoup à prendre tous en même temps », murmura-t-Megan.

«Merci d'être venus avec moi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu manipuler qui seul, at-elle ajouté, après un bref silence.

"Tout le temps. C'était amusant. Vous pensez donc que les gars vont commencer à remarquer? Amita répondu.

"Nah. Ils ne remarquent rien de moins que ce soit comme deux pouces de leur nez », Megan ricana. vous me déposer à Cal Sci. Charlie et moi, nous allons sortir dîner ce soir ", Amita posées.

"Bien sûr ... le frotter sur mon visage. Vous pouvez toujours voir votre petit ami, "Megan taquine.

"J'ai entendu Larry agité à vous de l'espace», Amita commenté avec un sourire.

«Ouais ... il a été le sentiment le plus incroyable. Je viens de découvrir que j'étais enceinte ce soir-là aussi. C'était comme si le bébé pourrait-il se sentir trop ", Megan a expliqué avec un sourire goofy.

"That's so remarquable. Vous devriez dire à Larry pour lui. Qui sait. Peut-être Larry senti quelque Cosmic Connection bizarre ", Amita, taquine.

"Je ne serais pas en douter. C'est un gars incroyable. Bien que les bébés vont représenter un grand pas. Nous aurons à vivre sous un même toit. Assez de dormir dans les tunnels à vapeur avec deux bouches à nourrir », elle en riant comme elle a tiré dans le stationnement à Cal Sci. Comme Amita sorti Megan saisit sa main.

"Souviens-toi ... s'il te plaît ne le dit pas Charlie", Megan pria, lui donnant yeux de chien chiot.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi », Amita promis, serrant la main de Megan.

«Où as-tu deux vont?" Charlie demanda, en Megan une petite vague comme elle partit.

"Just sortit pendant un moment. Avait une soirée de filles », Amita répondu, Elle l'entraîna vers sa propre voiture.

"Un soirée entre filles. Au milieu de la journée? "Il activa.

"Oui. So what. Saviez-vous obtenir les fichiers de don-t-elle demandé, en changeant le sujet.

«Oui j'ai fait. J'ai regardé sur eux mais je pensais que peut-être ... après le dîner que vous souhaitez regarder avec moi ... peut-être autour d'un verre de vin, at-il murmuré à l'oreille.

«Le travail de mixage et jouer? At-elle plaisanté, en le tirant dans un baiser bref.

"Eh bien ... ce que tu fais?" Demandait-il, regardant avec ses yeux doux front.

"C'est un jour», répondit-elle.


	4. Chapitre 4: De retour de l'espace

_De retour de l'Espace_

Megan et Amita se promenaient d'absence du bureau de l'obstétricien trois mois plus tard lorsque le téléphone Megan a commencé à sonner. Amita était devenu son compagnon mensuelles sur ses visites, d'apprendre à connaître les bébés que Megan a fait. Elle a été presque comme un père de substitution dans la salle d'examen.

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils reçoivent la grandeur», Amita jailli comme Megan ramassé.

"Bonjour!" Megan rayon dans le petit appareil, en levant une main pour Amita de se taire.

"La navette vient de faire la rentrée dans l'atmosphère. Nous nous retrouverons tous à la gare. Vous souhaitez nous rejoindre? "Don informé Megan.

"Hell yeah. Nous allons vous y retrouver », s'écria Megan et le couple a commencé à courir pour la voiture.

"Laisse-moi conduire», Amita commandés. Megan était très grosse. Elle avait appelé plusieurs fois pour dire qu'elle était malade au cours de ces dernières semaines, prétendant qu'elle avait un méchant virus et qu'il ne voulait pas à récupérer le reste de l'équipe malade. Don avait cru à ses mensonges.

"Ainsi, ils le sauront tous aujourd'hui», Amita déclaré comme ils ont sauté sur l'autoroute.

"Ouais ... ils le sauront. Je suis nerveux », Megan admis.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu pouvez le faire. Et je veux dire que si ils ne remarquent pas tout de suite je pense qu'ils doivent examiner leurs yeux ", Amita ricana comme elle a remarqué voiture de Don. Elle a tiré à un arrêt et a baissé sa fenêtre.

"Sont-ils nous laissent en-t-elle appelé. Colby roula sur sa fenêtre.

«Je ne crois pas. Nous devons attendre ici pour lui », cria-t-back. Amita acquiesça et retourna à Megan.

"Alors l'attente commence," Megan soupira.

»Et l'attente commence", Amita répétée comme elle posa sa tête sur l'appuie-tête. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Megan s'assit et se mit à gesticuler sauvagement.

«Regarde ! Tu peux voir la fusée. Regarde! "At-elle crié comme si c'était le matin de Noël et elle ouvrait le cadeau qu'elle avait envie été pour toute l'année.

«Je le vois», Amita affirmé, en se frottant l'oreille de Megan comment fort avait crié.

"Oo ... l'un des bébés est coups de pied," Megan gémit, elle se frotte le ventre.

"Peut-être qu'ils savent papa rentre à la maison, dit-elle, taquine.

"Probablement. Je crois que c'était le garçon ", a déclaré Megan après quelques secondes de recherche.

"Vous avez vraiment besoin de ces deux noms," Amita en riant.

"Eh bien, je voulais attendre que Larry suis revenu et eu le temps de s'adapter», explique Megan raisonnablement.

«Je sais. Je plaisante, Amita ricanaient.

Tout à coup, il y avait un bourdonnement assourdissant et les habitants des voitures regardé pour voir l'amarrage de navette. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps maintenant et jusqu'au Larry serait hors de la navette, de retour en civil et en leur compagnie. Megan défit sa ceinture de sécurité, et sortit de la voiture. Elle s'est assurée de rester hors de vue de l'autre voiture, mais a commencé à marcher de long en large.

«Soucieux? Amita demandé, sortir et se joindre à elle.

"Ouais ... et j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes», explique Megan répondit avec un sourire.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie d'une porte ouverte de l'intérieur et de la astruanants sortis avec fierté. Les habitants de l'autre voiture a sauté et tous Larry pullulaient. Il a reçu plusieurs tapes dans le dos et poignées de main.

"Où est Megan? Dit-il après qu'il ait tiré Charlie dans une étreinte ferme.

"Salut étranger, Megan a appelé, en marchant derrière Amita, sortant enfin à la toute dernière seconde.

"Oh ... mon," Larry haletait comme il a pris dans son ventre très large.

«Quand est-ce arrivé?" Don a demandé, en regardant complètement estomaqué.

«Je dirais qu'il y a environ six mois," Larry posé.

"Ouais ..." Megan dit en rougissant.

"Tu le savais?" Charlie accusé Amita.

"J'ai promis que je ne dirais rien! Amita protesté.

"Donc tous ceux que le temps des voyages mensuels jeune fille était vraiment ce que .... Médecin, rendez-vous?" Charlie et les deux demandé Megan et Amita hoché la tête.

"Ce qui est remarquable," Larry respirait, pour atteindre une main pour toucher l'estomac Megan.

«Tu es prennent cela beaucoup mieux que je pensais que tu le voudrais, dit Megan lui chuchota.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis très surpris, mais l'idée a traversé mon esprit," Larry a répondu, en sautant un peu comme l'un des bébés lui coups de pied.

"Megan, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas nous parler de cela plus tôt?" Don interrogés sévèrement.

«Parce que j'ai pensé qu'il était poli de laisser le père savoir avant de vous les gars, dit-elle sèchement.

«Cela va être un enfant très grand," Larry hypothétiques.

"En fait .... Il y en deux ... un garçon et une fille, Megan corrigé.

«Deux ... deux d'entre eux! Oh mon étoiles, "Larry rails, enveloppement elle dans une étreinte ferme.

«Attendez ... vous avez des jumeaux! Larry Tu es OK avec ça? "Charlie a demandé, en regardant de façon positive perplexes que son ami serait si calme dans la perspective de la parentalité qui pèsent sur lui.

«Eh bien Charles ... J'étais un rôle dans la création de ces deux êtres et que je devais prendre une grande joie dans leur existence. Bien sûr que je mai ne pas avoir les méthodes les plus classiques ... à vivre la vie, mais je pense que c'est un nouveau chapitre de ma vie, qui doivent être étudiées à fond, «Larry répondu.

"Megan ... prendre le reste de votre grossesse off ... s'il vous plaît," Don supplié.

"Tenter de se débarrasser de moi qui a rapidement t-elle, taquine.

«Ouais ... et prendre soin d'elle, at-il ajouté, rappelant à Larry.

«Où vous trois going?" Charlie appelé après les agents du FBI trois.

«Nous avons un cas de travailler. Ils ont de collage de la famille à faire ", dit David.

"Come on. Je dis que nous sortir pour dîner », Amita proposé. Larry et Megan acquiesça jovial et Charlie accepté du bout des lèvres.

"Ce sera amusant», Amita lui ai dit en baisant la joue.

Le quatuor s'est arrêtée pour un dîner charmant et a obtenu un stand. La serveuse leur sourit, prenant note de l'estomac très grand Megan. Ils étaient silencieux pendant une longue période, chaque absorbés dans leurs menus respectifs. Ils ont finalement dû prendre la parole après la serveuse revient de prendre leurs ordres.

"Vous savez ... chaque soir, quand j'ai regardé par ma fenêtre, peu importe où nous étions je pouvais toujours voir Cassiopée», a commenté Larry désinvolture.

"C'est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de voir tous les soirs depuis que vous étiez en orbite autour de la terre », Amita répondu.

"Cassiopeia hein?" Megan murmuré.

«Que penses-tu?" Demanda Charlie.

Eh bien ... nous allons avoir un garçon et une fille, dit-elle, en tapant son menton.

«Je vois où tu veux en venir," Larry.

« quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ?" Charlie a demandé, en regardant perdu.

"Les prénoms des bébés », Amita lui murmura à l'oreille. Il hoche la tête comme si une ampoule venaient de partir.

"C'est un bien joli nom et je ne pourrais pas vous imaginer ne pas nommer un enfant après une constellation», Amita, taquine.

"Et il est facilement réduit à Cassie," Megan ajouté.

"Eh bien ... Qu'en est-il un deuxième prénom? Il ya d'Andromède. Orion ne fonctionne pas vraiment, "Charlie suggéré.

«J'aime le prénom d'Alexandra. Cassiopée Alexandra Fleinhardt, "Megan testée.

«On dirait vraiment joli ... comme une étoile», Amita jaillit.

«Amita a raison. Cela ne sonne comme une étoile, "Larry rêvait.

"Eh bien ... Aïe! Cassie vient de me coups de pied, "Megan ricana après la douleur avait disparu.

«Oh là là. Cassiopée, s'il te plaît ne pas agresser votre mère, "Larry adressée estomac Megan. Un vieux couple assis un stand ou deux à l'extérieur regardait le quatuor bizarrement.

"Haha ... Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ai entendue", Megan soupira.

Eh bien que dire de son frère? Il a besoin d'un nom aussi, "Charlie déplacé le long de la conversation.

»Très juste. Je ne suis pas trop amateur de l'une des constellations mâle baptisé mais je ne sais Megan est très friands du nom de Gabriel, "Larry répondu à son collègue.

«Oh, Larry. Vous avez pensé, "Megan poutres.

«C'était mon grand-père, le frère jumeau de son nom. Il est mort quand il n'avait que trois jours ", a expliqué Megan rapidement, en recevant la compréhension hoche la tête de la paire sur la table.

Eh bien il semble que vous allez pour une sorte de thème biblique avec lui. Alors peut-être un nom biblique important. Comme David, ou Joseph? Amita proposé.

"Ou ... Jordanie. Comme le fleuve que le Christ a été baptisé dans "Charlie ajouté.

«Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu un mordu de la religion?" Megan taquine.

«Je sais que les choses", il a taquiné le dos.

«Hmm ... Gabriel Jordanie. Il a une syntaxe et de débit à Nice ", a commenté Larry, l'air très content.

"I like it too. Qui aurait cru que ... nous sommes arrivés pour le dîner et nous partons avec deux bébés nommés, "Megan ri.

"Cassiopeia et Gabriel," Larry essayé. Ils étaient tous deux fort à son goût. Ils ont sombré dans le silence comme leurs repas ont été mis en évidence. L'esprit de Larry erré à tout ce qu'il avait sûrement pas manquer au cours des six derniers mois. La question ne se faufiler dans sa conscience pour savoir pourquoi il était si calme sur la grossesse Megan. Au début, il était bien choqué. Mais leur nuit ensemble a joué dans son esprit assez souvent lors de son voyage à travers les étoiles. Il a rappelé une conversation qu'ils avaient eu pas trop longtemps avant de celui dans lequel elle avait confié qu'elle avait arrêté de prendre la pillule pour obtenir le retour d'hémoglobine dans le sang. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore revenue sur le schéma posologique. De toute façon, il a été béni avec deux enfants.

«Tu sais ... Megan dit qu'elle ne pouvait vous voir en agitant à elle par le télescope", Amita ont fait irruption dans ses pensées.

«Tu l'as vu! Good! "Larry exclamé.

«Ouais ... et ça sentait tellement incroyable. Les bébés, il se sentait trop », affirme Megan.

«Vous savez ... Je pense que je me suis senti un sentiment semblable de terreur et d'étonnement. Peut-être était le cosmos me disant eu un grand cadeau m'attendais ici, "Larry posé avec un large sourire.

" Venez. On vous ramène tout les deux à la maison. Je suis sûr que vous voulez passer un peu de temps de qualité ensemble », Amita suggéré que Charlie a remis la serveuse du projet de loi et d'espèces. Le groupe des quatre a tiré sur les vestes et dirigé vers la porte. Chaque couple se tenaient la main comme ils serpentait retour à la voiture.


	5. Chapitre 5: Alan

Chapitre 5 : Alan

Le lendemain matin, Megan et Larry sont allés voir Alan pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et leurs montrer les images des jumeaux.

- Tu croix que quelqu'un lui a dit ?

- Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, Don et Charles vont entendre parler de la paternité et du fait qu'il veut d'autres petits enfants.

- C'est sûr. Tu as raison. Autrement il les aurait harcelés depuis hier soir. Papa aurait téléphoné pour me faire la morale sur le fait que je ne lui ai pas dit avant que j'étais enceinte et qu'il allait être grand-père.

Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, Larry frappa à la porte.

NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS

Au même moment dans le garage, Amita et Charlie discutaient de l'arrivée imminente de Megan et Larry.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Qui çà ?

- Megan et Larry. Ils viennent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Alan.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas lui en vouloir parce qu'elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

- Peut-être un peu. Mais après il sera fou de joie. Il va être grand-père. Il va nous laisser tranquille pendant un moment.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Charlie, çà va ? Tu en fais une tête. Tu m'en veux toujours parce que je ne t'est pas dit que Megan était enceinte ? Megan m'avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Amita.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- En fait, il y a deux choses.

- Dis-moi.

- La première c'est que je viens seulement de réaliser que j'allais être tonton de jumeaux. Et la deuxième, c'est que je me demandais si tu pensais de temps en temps à en avoir, des enfants.

- Oui, mais seulement quand tu seras prêt. Il y a quelque chose de bien dans le fait que tu vas être tonton.

- Ah oui ? Dis moi quoi.

- Tu vas pouvoir leur donner un coup de main. Vu que toi et Larry passer pas mal de temps à travailler pour le FBI. On va pouvoir les aider.

- C'est vrai qu'ils vont avoir besoins d'aide.

- On va aider Alan à préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Amita.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Je viens de penser qu'il va falloir que je nettoie le garage à fond avant la naissance des jumeaux.

- Alan ne voudra pas qu'ils y soient. Déjà que Larry éternue sans arrêt à cause de la poussière. Si tu veux je viendrais t'aider.

- Charlie et Amita, vous pouvez aller ouvrir, quelqu'un vient de frapper.

- Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir, on arrive.

NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS NUMB3RS

De leur coté, Larry et Megan attendaient que quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

- Papa va m'en vouloir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais enceinte et qu'il allait être grand-père.

- Il ne t'en voudra pas, c'est ton père.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un Alan plus que surprit.

- Megan, tu es enceinte ! Mais c'est arrivé quand ?

- Papa, laisse Megan et Larry entrer. Ils pourront tout te dire ensuite.

- Ah oui, désolé. Entrez tout les deux.

Alan laissa entrer Megan et Larry et avec Amita et Charlie, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

- Papa, je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler, mais je voulais attendre que Larry soit revenu de son voyage dans l'espace.

- Je suis juste un peu déçu mais je te comprends. Je n'en reviens pas que je vais être grand-père. Si je calcule bien, tu en ai donc à ton sixième mois Je te trouve un peu …

- Grosse, merci papa.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai réussi à garder le secret pendant six mois.

- Non, en fait Amita le sait depuis que je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi. Et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

- Ça c'est passé comment à ton travail ?

- Tant que ça ne se voyait pas, il n'y avait pas de soucis, mais quand ça a commencé à se voir, j'ai dis à Don que j'étais contagieuse et que je ne voulais pas les contaminer.

- Don y a cru.

- Bien sûr.

- Quel idiot !

- On parle de moi ?

- Comment tu as deviné, mon jumeau ?

- En fait, j'ai entendu mon nom.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Don, je n'en reviens pas que tu es cru que ta sœur était contagieuse pendant aussi longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, David et Colby aussi.

- Don, je te rappelle que tu es son frère jumeau.

- Papa, ça va bien. De toute façon, je préfère que se soit dérouler comme çà.

- Megan, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment çà se déroulait et si tu connais le sexe du bébé.

- En fait, tout se passe bien. Par contre, ce n'est pas un, mais deux bébé que nous allons avoir, un garçon et une fille. On a aussi les prénoms et trouver le parrain et la marraine.

- Vous attendez quoi pour tout me dire.

- Les prénoms de notre fille sont Cassiopeia Alexandra, et notre fils, Gabriel Jordan.

- Et pour le nom de famille, c'est Eppes ou Fleinhardt ?

- Fleinhardt.

- Papa, ça va ?

- Oui, je viens juste de réaliser que j'allais être grand-père dans moins de trois mois.

Est-ce que quelqu'un veut un café ?

- Ou un troisième petit déjeuner. Megan ?

- En fait, Megan a déjà prit son troisième petit déjeuner en chemin.

- Je dirais même le quatrième petit déjeuner.

- Ou ça ?

- Calci.

- Je m'en suis douté.

- C'est incroyable, les jumeaux ont l'appétit des Eppes.

- Honnêtement, c'est fatiguant de voir un aliment et d'avoir envie d'en manger tout de suite.

- Ce sont les envies de femmes enceintes.

- Si ça continue, plus tard ils auront le même mode de réflexion que Don.

- De quoi tu parles.

- Ton estomac.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quand tu t'endors au bureau et que tu parles en dormant, tu parles de nourriture.

- Ah bon. Je ne te crois pas.

- Oui, je te le promets. Demande à David et Colby. Même Liz pourrait te le dire.

- Megan, qui est-ce que vous avez choisit comme parrain et marraine ?

- Avec Megan, nous avons choisit de prendre Amita et Charlie.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à me choisir. C'est vrai quoi. Je suis ton frère jumeau et ton coéquipier et tous les jours tu me confies ta vie.

- En fait, c'est Larry qui a choisit Charlie. Moi, j'ai choisit Amita. J'avais prévu de le lui demander depuis le jour ou je lui ai confirmé que j'étais enceinte.

- Megan, tu as amener le dossier ?

- Le dossier… Ah oui, celui des jumeaux. Bien sur, je vais le chercher. J'ai du le laisser dans l'entrée.

- Megan, tu ne veux pas que j'y aille.

- Non, non. Ça va aller Larry, Merci.

Megan revint cinq minutes plus tard avec le dossier.

- En fait, il était resté dans la voiture. J'avais oublié de le prendre.

- Tu nous les montres Megan.

- D'accord, ça arrive.

- Il n'y en a qu'un seul, tu es sur que se sont des jumeaux.

- On voit le deuxième plus tard, mon médecin nous a dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était caché par le premier et que les deux cœurs battaient au même rythme.

- Regardez, sur celle-la, on voit bien qu'il y en a deux.

- C'est la première fois ou je suis allée avec Megan.

- C'est aussi le jour où on a apprit qu'il y en avait deux.

- Ah oui, tu as raison, on voit bien.

- C'était bien les après-midi entre filles.

- Et ce n'est pas terminé, il y en aura d'autres.

- On va pouvoir continuer ?

- Bien sur.

- Génial.

- Par contre, Larry viendra avec moi pour les échographies.

- Aucun souci.

- Regardez, celles-la, ce sont les dernières.

- Elles datent de quand ?

- Hier.

- En fait quand Don a téléphoner pour prévenir que la navette était visible, on sortait de chez le médecin

- Ils n'ont aucun problème ?

- Aucun problème, papa. Les jumeaux se portent bien, leurs taille et poids sont bons et ils n'ont aucun problème de formation.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Vous venez, le petit déjeuné est près pour Megan et les cafés sont prêts aussi.

- Je pensais à quelque chose. Est-ce que vous avez acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour les jumeaux.

- En fait, avec Amita on a acheté certaines choses, mais pour le reste, je voulais attendre Larry.

- Merci, ma douce.

- C'est normal. C'est toi le papa et je voulais que tu sois la pour choisir avec moi.

- Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si je venais avec vous pour vous aider.

- Non, bien sur que non, papa.

- Merci, Alan.

- Amita et Charlie, vous venez avec nous ?

- En tout cas, moi je viens. Viens Charlie, on va pouvoir les aider à choisir.

- D'accord.

- Et moi, alors. On m'oublie ?

- En fait, j'étais sur le point de te le demander.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Es ce que tu veux bien venir avec nous au magasin pour les jumeaux.

- Non.

- Ah bon. C'est dommage parce qu'il va nous falloir quelqu'un de très très fort pour tout porter.

- D'accord, Mais c'est juste parce que tu es ma sœur jumelle est que je suis un agent fédéral très musclé. Mais après le petit déjeuner.

- D'accord.

Tout le monde prit son petit déjeuner ou son café et allèrent au magasin pour les derniers achats des affaires des jumeaux.


	6. Chapitre 6: Derniers achats

Chapitre 6 : Derniers achats

Larry, Megan, Alan, Charlie et Don entrèrent dans le magasin.

- Dites-moi toutes les deux, qu'est ce que vous avez acheter ?

- Quelques affaires.

- Du genre ?

- Landau jumeau, couches, layettes, draps, mobiles, biberons, vêtements…

- Pour des jumeaux ?

- Bien sûr.

- On va continuer alors.

- Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

- Les lits ?

- D'accord.

- Vous préférez quoi comme lit ? Peints ou bois naturels ?

- Naturel.

- Megan, tu ne veux pas prendre des meubles blancs vu que Larry aime le blanc.

- Pour la nourriture, Don, pas le mobilier.

- On devrait se dépêcher parce qu'il reste encore beaucoup de choses à acheter ?

- Oui, papa.


	7. Chapter 7: Ecrit dans les étoiles

Chapitre 7 : Écrit dans les étoiles

- Larry ! Megan criait à pleins poumons.

Larry se précipita hors de la salle de bain, la moitié de son visage encore couvert de mousse à raser.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quel est le problème ? S'est-il interrogé nerveusement. Megan ne doit pas accoucher avant trois semaines environ.

- je ne peux pas respirer… Gémit-elle

- C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas respirer si tu cries comme çà. Dit-il avec un soupir.

- Non. Je veux dire… Aïe ! Cria t-elle. Elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé, ses genoux au plus près de la poitrine.

- Oh non. Ça ne peut pas arriver maintenant, dit Larry.

- Le médecin a dit que les naissances multiples sont plus précoces que les naissances uniques.

- D'accord... Ok… Tu es prête ? Est-ce que je suis préparé ? Larry divaguait. Il se grattait la tête en tournant en rond.

- Oh… Arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes mal au cœur. Gémit Megan.

- Je suis désolé.

- Les sacs sont dans le placard. Je vais dans la voiture.

- Elle se leva très lentement pour ne pas déclencher une autre contraction. Larry se précipita dans la salle de bain, essuya la crème à raser de son visage et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher ? Il à terminer de s'habiller, prit les deux sacs dans le placard, mit ses chaussures et enfila sa veste en se rendant à la porte.

- Tu es prête à le faire ? Demanda t-il à Megan quand il s'arrêtât à un stop.

- Ne t'arrête pas.

- Et bien, tu vas accoucher et les panneaux de circulation ne sont pas vraiment de notre coté.

- Tu me fais craquer.

Megan rigola quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il sortit de la voiture et courut de l'autre côté de la voiture aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Ils se rendirent à la réception de l'hôpital.

- Bonjour. Puis- je vous aider ?

- Bonjour. Nous ne l'avons pas enregistré en maternité, mais elle va accoucher.

- Permettez-moi de prévenir une infirmière pour qu'elle vous amène dans une chambre libre.

Elle prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Après avoir échanger quelques mots avec une infirmière, celle-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un fauteuil. Megan s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant et l'infirmière les mena à la chambre de Megan en maternité.

- Voilà. Installez-vous le plus confortablement possible, je repasserais un peu plus tard pour vous examiner.

Après s'être changer, non sans difficultés et contraction, Megan s'allongea sur le lit et se calla contre l'oreiller.

- Les contractions s'emblent s'estomper pour le moment.

Larry s'était assit à coté de Megan et lui tenait la main délicatement.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour, je suis Marsha et c'est moi qui vous suivrais jusqu'à la naissance.

Elle prit la tension et la température de Megan.

- Avez-vous eu des contractions ?

- Oui, quelques unes. Je ne suis pas encore à terme mais je vais avoir des jumeaux et mon médecin m'a dit que je n'irais pas jusqu'au terme.

- Nous allons regarder comment sont positionner les jumeaux.

Megan hocha la tête. Comme d'habitude, elle fit une grimace à cause du gel froid quand il a été appliqué.

- Le premier bébé est une fille.

- Cassie.

- Le garçon, c'est Gabe.

- Cassie semble bien positionnée. Elle a la tête en bas. Gabe est un peu sur le côté. Je pense que sa tête tournera pendant le travail et ils seront tout les deux bien positionnés pour un accouchement par voie vaginale. Maintenant, je veux que vous vous détendiez et que vous vous relaxiez. Appelez-moi quand les contractions se rapprocheront et nous vérifierons les jumeaux.

- Merci.

- Merci. Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Charles et Don ?

- Oui. Papa, aussi.

Elle ne croyait pas que ce voyage touchait à sa fin. Elle à dériver dans un sommeil léger qui ne lui à sembler durer que quelques secondes qui a été interrompu par une douleur lui déchirant le corps. Son corps se détendit. Larry entra dans la pièce.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils viendraient un peu plus tard et de les tenir au courant.

- Je viens d'avoir une grosse contraction.

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Marsha ?

- Non, pas encore. Nous devons attendre qu'elles se rapprochent.

Le temps passa dans la chambre, ponctué par les visites de Marsha qui venait toutes les demi-heures pour vérifier la dilatation de son col. Depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital deux heures plus tôt, son col s'était dilaté de deux centimètres.

- Vous êtes vraiment très bien. Il vous reste huit centimètres et vous pourrez pousser.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Pour une première grossesse, il est habituellement de un centimètre par heure, mais cela varie selon le corps de chaque femme.

- Super !

Deux heures passèrent et les contractions de Megan se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Lorsque Marsha est venue pour vérifier la dilatation du col, elle est aller prévenir le médecin de Megan.

- Bonjour tout les deux.

- Comment ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

- Larry, assis-toi.

- Votre col s'est bien dilaté depuis la dernière vérification. Vous êtes déjà à huit centimètres et l'accouchement pourrait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure.

L'infirmière fit une échographie à Megan.

- Cassie est très bien placée. Elle se trouve dans le canal de naissance. Gabe s'est tourné et il se trouve à peu près dans la même position. Cela semble bon pour un accouchement vaginal.

- Maintenant, je voudrais savoir si vous voulez une péridurale ?

- Non, je n'en veux pas. Je sais que je vais souffrir mais je travaille au FBI et je sais que je peux supporter la douleur.

- D'accord. Je reviens dans quinze minutes.

Marsha et le médecin quittaient la chambre quand Alan y entra.

- Papa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais rentrer.

- Non, papa. Reste avec nous s'il te plait,

- D'accord. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser ma fille unique souffrir ici et que je vais me tourner les pouces à regarder Don et Charlie jouer à la console. Tes frères ne viendront qu'après ton accouchement. Vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelque chose ?

- Non, reste s'il te plaît. J'ai besoins qu'ils soient là tout les deux.

- D'accord. Maintenant, je vais rompre la poche des eaux. Le médecin glissa le crochet entre les jambes de Megan et rompit la poche des eaux.

- Mon dieu, qu'est ce que çà fait mal. Je sens comme si je devais pousser.

Le médecin fit un clin d'œil à Megan et lui dit de pousser à la prochaine contraction. Quand la contraction arriva, Megan poussa un cri peiné en poussant pour aider Cassie à venir au monde. Elle commença à regretter de ne pas avoir eu une péridurale. Elle n'allait pas accoucher de un, mais de deux bébés.

- Détendez-vous. Maintenant, vous allez pousser. Megan a fait consciencieusement tout ce que lui a dit le médecin. Après plusieurs secondes, elle sentit la tête du premier bébé passer.

- C'est incroyable, dit Larry en embrassant la joue de Megan.

- Allez Megan, encore une ou deux poussée et Cassie sera là.

Megan prit la main de Larry et Alan lui prit son autre main.

- Papa, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

- Megan, j'ai aidé ta mère pendant ses deux accouchements et je suis certain qu'elle m'en voudrait si je n'étais pas ici à te tenir la main.

- D'accord. Mais ne m'en veux pas… Aaaahhh. Megan prit une profonde inspiration et poussa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et Cassie est apparue. Dès que le personnel infirmier à nettoyer ses voies nasales, elle à crier haut et fort. Neuf minutes plus tard, Gabe a rejoint sa sœur en dehors du ventre de leur mère.

- Nous l'avons fait.

Megan prit Gabe dans ses bras une fois qu'il a été nettoyé et le regarda. Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux avec ses petits yeux endormis. Larry était assit dans la chaise à côté du lit de Megan, berçant Cassie tendrement.

- Je vais prévenir tout le monde. Je suis sûr qu'ils attendent dans la salle d'attente.

- Merci, papa.

- Je n'en reviens pas, je suis enfin grand-père.

- Tu peux aller les chercher, ils sont sûrement pressés de les voir.

- Je me dépêche, on arrive tout de suite.

Alan sortit de la chambre.

- Ma petite constellation.

Il la berçait tranquillement quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Les nouveaux parents levèrent les yeux pour voir Don, Charlie, Alan, Millie et Amita entrer avec des ballons roses et bleus

- Wow, Ils sont minuscule, dit Charlie en voyant Gabe dans les bras de Megan.

- Vous étiez aussi petits que ça quand vous êtes nés.

- Alors, qui est qui ?

- Ce n'est pas évident. Le bonnet rose, c'est Cassie et le bonnet bleu, c'est Gage.

- D'accord.

- Amita, tu veux le porter ?

Amita hocha la tête avec véhémence et prit le nouveau-né.

- Salut Gabriel, joyeux anniversaire. Le nourrisson se mit à gazouiller.

- Tu n'es pas prêt à la lâcher.

- Elle est si parfaite.

Cassie réussie à attraper l'index de son père avec sa petite main.

- Oui. Charlie confirma ce que venait de dire Larry.

- Il est adorable aussi. Petits Fleinhardt. Qui aurait pensé ?

- Oui.

Alors, à quoi vous pensez tout les deux ?

- A rien.

- Ah oui. Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi.

Don alla s'asseoir sur le lit tout près de Megan.

- Je peux prendre un des jumeaux dans mes bras ?

- Bien sûr, Don. Cassie et Gabe sont ton neveu et ta nièce. Il faut juste que tu fasses attention à sa tête.

- Je te promets que je vais faire attention.

Megan mit Cassie dans les bras de Don.

- Je suis tonton, je suis super content !

- Je comprends que tu sois heureux d'être tonton pour la première fois, Don, mais je te rappelle que tu as un nourrisson dans les bras.

- A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Megan.

- Entrez.

David et Colby entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Salut ! On est passer voir comment ça c'était passer et savoir comment tu te sens.

- Honnêtement, je me sens épuisée mais heureuse que l'accouchement soit terminé.

- Ils sont mignons.

- Méfies-toi de l'apparence, ils sont à moitié Eppes.


End file.
